


The Seduction Prince

by AzureGigacyber



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Sex, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Dragon Prince-After arriving at Banther Lodge and getting spotted by his Aunt Amaya Callum fears for Rayla's life until it is revealed that she knew of them thanks to his late mother.  Confused as to how and the why Callum is then greeted by the sight of his lovely soldier-of-fortune Aunt stripping down her armor and seducing him.Needless to say Rayla joins in on the fun ready to confess to Callum as well as enjoy him, and vice versa.
Relationships: Callum/ Lujanne, Callum/Amaya, Callum/Claudia, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Threeway Bonding (Callum x Amaya, Rayla)

  
  
  


**The Seduction Prince**

**Dragon Prince**

**By Azure/ For Pitt**

  
  


**Chapter One- Auntie and Rayla, Banther Lodge Fun**

*******

Standing there watching his aunt, the armored warrior badass pin Rayla against the wall with her shield, Callum wondered what the best move to do was. As far as Amaya was concerned Rayla is an enemy responsible for the King’s murder, only she didn’t know they were on a quest to help stop the war that is to come.

‘Uh oh...think Callum think! What would Dad do at a time like this, ugh! Nothing comes to mind!’ He thought to himself seeing his Aunt frown a bit as she loosened the hold she had on the renegade Elve. Rayla was let down gently onto the ground afterward clutching her throat with her right hand and wondering why she was let go all of a sudden.

“*Koff Koff*...okay, I’ll admit it; you are a great warrior alright, but why...did you release me?” Rayla asked looking up at the human woman hoping she didn’t do that just to attack again, but she noticed her eyes were on Callum wearing a troubled face.

‘It’s just like how she said it would be such a long time ago. Amazing how uncanny her visions can be when telling me them in sign language and Eldritch Arcana sigils.’ Amaya thought to herself and put her shield weapon back on her backside sheathing it and locking it into place. She looked to Callum then to Rayla and sighed before quickly weaving several signs to the former transmitting a message to him.

Callum’s eyes went wide with shock and his jaw dropped when his Aunt told him that his mother mentioned this vision in the past.

“Mom...said that? Really?” He mouthed and made a hand sign leading to Amaya nodding just before grabbing a piece of paper on the table and scribbling down a note to give to Rayla.

“Callum, what is going on here?” The Moon Shadow elf asked putting away her weapons wondering what they were saying. 

“Mom told Aunt Amaya that we’d meet, and that we’d join forces to bring the egg over to Xadia in order to stop the war.” He revealed making Rayla shocked now while Amaya continued writing her message.

“You can’t be serious, Callum, your mother really predicted all of this?”

“Hmm mhh, she always had a way with wisdom and seeing things with Magic in them. She was the wisest most spiritual person I ever knew and extremely gifted with all things Magical even though we humans can’t use it without the usual Dark means. Her seeing the future wouldn’t be far off actually, it does sound crazy though. Hey, Aunt Amaya, what else did she say?” Callum asked looking over to his Aunt and saw that she pulled Rayla over to her side giving her the piece of paper. 

The Elve’s eyes went wide with utter surprise and a blush crept up on her face as she looked at Amaya incredulously before looking back at Callum.

“And you’re sure about this? I mean, I know...I like him...but this is insane….” She worded to the human woman and saw her nod with a smile and a wink before turning back to Callum himself with a sultry smile.

“Aunt Amaya? What’s….*Amaya undo the straps of her armor plate letting it fall to the ground making a soft clunking noise*...going on?” Callum mouthed as the woman revealed her chainmail-clad upper body before undoing the lower portion of her gear one piece at a time before his eyes. ‘What is she doing?’ 

He then heard Rayla walk over to him swaying her hips left and right in a seductive manner while blushing madly. Amaya had stripped down to only her lead-lined bodysuit showing off her womanly figure complete with wide hips, slim waist, and surprisingly stacked upper body. Callum honestly had an erection brewing when seeing his tough-as-nails Aunt’s figure clad in tight clothing. He did sometimes have fantasies of her, but he was snapped out of his trance the moment Rayla prodded his crotch with her four-fingered hands seizing him up and making him squeal out in surprise. 

“R-Rayla?! Wha--Mmmpph!” He was silenced when the cute agile Elf pressed her soft violet-colored lips into his face kissing him in a loving sensual manner making him drop the supposedly magical cube he had been holding in his hands. 

Callum’s face became redder than his scarf as he felt Rayla’s hands massaging his bulge with a bashful smile on her young face. She girl slowly stroked and kneaded his crotch making him whimper pleasantly as he leaned back against the wall with head tilting back. He clutched at the sides of the table behind him not noticing the second woman in the room approaching him. Amaya herself felt conflicted with this part of the version and wished her sister didn’t envision it happening, but she didn’t dare question fate nor her sister’s judgment. Plus, it would be a good opportunity to see if this girl was truly meant to be in love with her nephew, barring any sexual feelings Amaya herself had for a dashing young Callum. She did know he eyeballed her changing into her armor back at the castle at times when he just hit puberty. Quickly undoing her tight bodysuit of lined lead and mythic metal the woman battle-hardened woman exposed her naked well-toned body to the air revealing a collection of bodily scars around her limbs. Her magnanimous large F-up sized melons bounced free once her chest strap came off, Amaya always hated how big they were since they interfered with her mobility unless she ties them down. 

‘It’s been a really long time since I’ve been naked with another man, maybe Callum can be considered that one man worthy of becoming one with me. He certainly is well-endowed and noble after all.’ She thought purring at the thought as she went over to the two younger teens naked with her full plump ass shaking left and right.

She quietly knelt in front of his pants beside Rayla and quickly undid the rope of his pants pulling it down along with his boxers releasing his hardening twelve-inch willy to both of their eyes.

“Wow….” Rayla mouthed feeling a very humane thirst creep up inside of her young feminine system. Amaya felt the same and tossed her a wink before moving her face closer to the boy’s prostate letting her breath tingle the skin of his phallus. Callum shuddered pleasantly as he felt what he thought was Rayla’s breath on his balls, he was gasping hotly as his member became stiffer than the hardest steel right in front of their faces. Amaya prepared herself mentally to indulge in her forbidden desires to taste her nephew’s cock. Opening her mouth and pressing her outstretched tongue into the surface catching Callum’s attention after he moaned loudly. He looked down noticing who it was and partially freaked out despite continuing to moan blissfully in reaction to the spongy cool moistness of the older woman’s tongue.

“Hhuuaaaghhh! A-Aunt Amaya?!” Callum yelled out in surprise when felt the older woman’s raw tongue push up against the underside of his shaft so suddenly. ‘Her tits are so huge! Where has she been hiding them!?’

He blushed a bright red and felt his member twitch and stiffen up even more with excitement, seeing the normally composed soldier woman hungrily licking up his shaft sent chills down his spine. There was so much wrong with this scenario, she was his Aunt, his mother’s sister and fierce soldier known throughout her group of soldiers. Yet, she was here casting her nephew a sultry smile while she tasted his genitals like it were the most delicious meat she ever tasted. If she could make a mewling sound she would, but she was silent mute, still the warm moistness of her mouth excited the blood in Callum’s member completely.

He whimpered again and relaxed against the edge of the dining table allowing for more comfortability while feeling his aunt’s lips suckling the skin of his balls. Rayla continued to watch with excitement feeling intrigued by human mating rituals as well as being turned on by seeing Callum’s face right now. She quickly stood back and started to shed off the rest of her bodysuit after undoing the latches of light armor around her body. Knowing it takes a long time to take off she continued to watch the Aunt fellate Callum’s hard light-skinned human member with gusto, hastily undressing her form-fitting clothing she became naked before Callum’s wandering eyes. 

“Whoah, Rayla….” He mused in awe seeing her lithe naked violet-skinned form bare all to him. She was as lithe in shape as he expected with a nice curvy yet youthful figure on her person. Her breasts were surprisingly big and measured out to be D-cups, which made no sense considering the suit made them appear small. Then again, Callum got a good full view of his Aunt’s large F-cups that were hidden underneath her armor.

‘I guess mobility and armor sacrifice breast size, huh.’ He noted then peered down at her naked form getting a good view of her smooth-looking legs. They were long, feminine, and perfectly balanced with the rest of Rayla’s young body making him appreciate her figure even more. Her pussy was out there in the open looking the same as any human’s with the exception of a silver tuft of pubic hair directly above it. The only thing that wouldn’t be considered ‘Human’ would be the digits of her toes and fingers being one count shorter each, but that was just Elven anatomy for you.

“I take it you like what you see, eh Callum? He he heh. Well then, don't rush off and blow yet, I still need to have my taste too.” She cooed and rushed over quietly to place herself on her knees beside Amaya. 

The older human woman didn’t need one bit and scooted to the side keeping her warm supple lips glued to the side of Callum’s shaft making way for Rayla to press her tongue into the underside now. Callum shuddered blissfully even more now that Rayla was rolling her slick Elven tongue along the underside of his member tasting him with Amaya. Both girls worked in tandem with each other, each one coordinating perfectly as they slobbered all over his balls,shaft, and head occasionally taking turns licking at his sides. This was too much for him and had him on the verge of cumming as it continued for several minutes. 

“Hhmmhhm! *ssllprr sllprr ssppllrt sllptt!* Mmmmm.~” Rayla mewled with mystified magenta eyes staring lovingly at Callum from below. 

Amaya moaned as well as she lathered the entire underside of her nephew’s hard cock with her tongue savoring the shivering reaction he was giving off as she swallowed the head deep into her mouth. The woman knew her way around a dick alright, she was experienced, but still very much alone. Part of her hoped that will change today since her sister Saoir told her of the next part of the vision; in that she will seduce Callum and find true love with him alongside a petite Moonshadow Elf that feels the same way. Taboo be damned, she was going to ride her nephew raw and have im unload everything inside of her waiting body before it was too late to have children. 

*Sshupp shup shup shup shuppp!* She mewled and languidly bobbed her head back and forth on his meat tasting him constantly while Elve had his balls underneath her waiting her tongue being ‘cleaned’. 

According to Callum Rayla was the most passionate out of the two of them, she was fast in running her flat slippery tongue around the surface of his shaft, Amaya’s suctions were harder though. She had one ball wrapped around in her lips sucking on it gingerly while pumping the neck of his dick with one strong right hand. Callum was about to lose his mind in ecstasy and tapped the surface of the table repeatedly telling them he was cumming.

“Ahhh! I’m coming! Aaaaghh!” He cried out with a pained face and bucked forward pushing the girls off of his waist so that they each knelt in front of him with mouths wide-open in anticipation.

Callum’s dick surged with thick ropes of sperm gushing out like a geyser onto the faces of both women at once. Amaya had her eyes closed, Rayla kept hers open as she stared at the spectacle in wonder, both of them now having their faces painted in the pearly dense seed with the older of the two catching plenty into her mouth. Callum groaned and pumped again and again feeling so much come out due to his lack of masturbation in a stressful life, before he knew it he was finished momentarily and saw Rayla’s face painted in white along with Amaya. HIs member softened up a tiny bit still showing the thick sausage twitching as it entered its resting period.

“*Huff...huff...huff*...wow! That was incredible! Eh ...?” He trailed off when seeing the older human woman turned her face towards Rayla and grabbed the elf’s cheeks into her fingers pulling her close enough so that her tongue came out to glaze over her young face. Rayla blushed redder than a tomato right now feeling the older woman use her tongue to clean off the sperm of her nephew, she did it in such a provocative shameless way that prompted her to lick back.

“Mmhhmmhm.~” Rayla hummed with delight as she wound up licking her tongue around Amaya’s cheekbones taking some of Callum’s jizz inside of her mouth tasting it with splendor. The two of them hummed and moaned into each other’s face until they eventually locked lips in full-lesbian embrace making Callum extremely excited to the point his erection sprung up back in full force.

‘Holy cow…..! Uunnghhh! This is so ...so hot to look at.’ He thought watching the adult woman suck ferociously on the face of the petite elf cleaning out her tonsils with her tongue making Rayla roll her eyes back a bit at the sensation. They made out languidly with mouths sucking each apart until they were finally finished leaving each other breathless, each girl scaped the remnants of Callum’s seed of their faces and fed to their own mouths tasting him.

He had never been so turned on in all his young life and felt hornier than an animal during mating season.

“Hmmm, you’re looking ready to burst, Callum.” Rayla giggled and he nodded furiously before quickly shedding his equipment and hastily tugging off his clothing in front of the two girls. Aunt Amaya stood up on her bare feet to help him with that and Rayla pulled in closely to his side with her lips meeting the crook of his neck. Both women would be his right now and Callum was so steeped in Lust that he was going to ravager both of them.

Feeling Rayla’s lips on his neck kissing it so succulently while Amaya fondled his cock from below with her left hand and squeezed his butt with her right, both of them were making Callum blind with sexual heat right now. And he was going to pay them back in full right after his clothes were all off. After the last article fell to the floor, his scarf, in this case, Callum looked to his side at Rayla, the cutest warrior elf he had ever met and fell in love with her all over again when she made that bashful face. Oh yeah, he was going to take her first.

Gently grabbing one of her four-fingered hands into his own Callum guided the Moonshadow Elf down to the soft carpeted ground in the room laying her on her backside as he got into position at the bottom. Amaya watched in amusement and growing pride, she knew he got into her books on sexual positions popular in Katolis culture. 

“Uh, Callum...what is this position called exactly?” Rayla asked then felt her rear roll up off the carpet making her tumble back slightly as her legs dangled in the air. Her cute four-toed feet wriggled cutely as Callum planted himself on his feet and grabbed his member in one hand guiding it over to her glistening pair of light purple pussy lips below. Rayla was beyond embarrassed right now for having been so exposed to him this way, but all the same she wanted him to do her like an animal.

“If I’m remembering it correctly, I think it was called the ‘Mating Press’.” He answered making Rayla’s eyes widen as he sunk the bulbous head of his dick into her virgin pussy folds pushing it in and making Rayla whimper in pained delight.

“Eeeeaghhh……! C-Callum….!” She hissed with eyes closed and head tossing back, the boy winced at the tightness of her warm flesh pocket he was entering then felt the presence of the other woman behind him running her hands around his stomach. He turned to see Amaya smiling at him with a blushing face and nodded for him to continue before kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

“Mmmmhh.~” He moaned with eyes closed and wound up sinking himself down further onto Rayla’s body sliding more of his cock into her slimy purple insides filling her out and making her shriek loudly into her right fist. Her legs were twitching, her toes curling up, and Rayla was breathing fast as she felt Callum sheathe his entire length into her warm virginal pocket taking away her innocence forever as his groin meshed with her rear completing the position.

“Hnggghhh!” She howled again into her both hands this time and felt Callum’s meat breach her innermost sanctum filling her with mild pain and great pleasure that was growing.

Soon he started moving his pelvis back and forth gently fucking her raw with strong slow thrusts of his pelvis. Soft claps of flesh started echoing throughout the room as he slammed himself onto Rayla’s pussy even faster with stronger pumps of his hips. Amaya kept herself behind her nephew hugging his waist from behind with her hands and gently licking up the side of his neck while watching him fuck the girl beneath him. Rayla’s darling face became flustered in mind-numbing ecstasy as this progressed, to the point Callum was savagely bottoming out of her making louder slaps of skin reverberate throughout the room!

“Aaahh aaahh aaah aaah aaaahhh! Calluuummmm!~” She cried out feeling her insides churn and squeeze his length tightly as he pressed himself down above her body. Her arms immediately went up to wrap around his neck pulling him closely while Amaya continued cuddling with him from the back. She eventually let Callum go so he could wrap his lips around Rayla’s leading to an intense tongue-on-tongue exchange between the two teenagers.

Amaya knelt back a bit to watch her nephew’s pelvis slam voraciously down onto Rayla’s demure violet-skinned body, seeing her pussy gush as it swallowed his member up was a wondrous sight to behold. She wished she could hear the moaning going on between them, but the vibrations she sensed were enough. Callum was really taking it to the elven girl with gusto, making his balls slap incessantly against her ample violet buttcheeks nearly constantly. Their fucking continued unabated for nearly ten minutes longer with Callum feeling the urge to release once again, but this time he felt the instinctual urge to let everything out inside of Rayla the Moonshadow elve without care for the consequences. Would she be pregnant? Would they stay together should they have a baby while along this journey? None of that mattered to him right now, what mattered was releasing his pent-up load inside of the girl he fell in love with.

“Uunngghhkk! Rayla….! I’m going to blow!” He announced and she held onto him even tighter after hearing it. No doubt she wasn’t letting go now, the elvish girl smirked coyly and eventually closed her lips before her body went into an orgasmic spasm right there underneath her human boyfriend.

“Aaaaahhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her folds wrap tightly around Callum’s member milking him desperately for his seed. Callum groaned loud and slammed himself onto her body one last time before giving in, Rayla felt his shaft swell up and inject her slimy purple inside full of pearly white essence. Amaya watched his balls expand and pump repeatedly as he rested atop of Rayla’s naked body. It was obvious he was cumming inside of her right now and likely impregnating her as of this moment, this turned on the veteran warrior making her lean back with a hand down her legs rubbing her sensitive moist slit while watching.

Rayla moaned and gasped with each pulsation of sperm entering her unprotected depths, she clung onto Callum the entire time never daring to let go of him as he came inside of her.

*Throb….throb...throb…!*

“Nnnhhh ...Callum ...!~” She mewled as he finished cumming and slumped his body atop her panting like he ran a full marathon just now. Still, he pulled himself back letting his body kneel at Rayla’s body with his member plopping out of her sopping sperm-filled cunt oozing said substance like syrup out of a bottle. Rayla looked at the sight with a warm smile on her face and cradled her body affectionately. She could practically feel the flow of Callum’s seed flowing inside of her racing to her uterus as of right now, her instincts told her she was going to be pregnant with his baby. 

“Wow….*huff*...didn’t know I had it in me. Heh.” Callum said while panting then noticed to his delight that he was still semi-hard and not at all soft like he thought he’d be. ‘Huh, guess I have lots of vitality,huh? I mean, I never...took care of business before this so maybe---ugh!’

He was cut out of his thoughts when feeling a certain aunt’s hands reach around his waist grabbing his member softly and fluffing him up with her fingers. Callum honestly never felt so good in all his life, he noticed his Aunt Amaya was very precise in where to touch and what to do to really make him feel amazing. Every stroke of her digits touched a sensitive part of his prick making him stiffen up again in no time at all. He growled and watched as his member became erect all over again and as hard as ever. Rayla watched the sight with a growing friendly smile and bit down on her bottom lip feeling horny just from seeing it. Her left hand reached down between her own purple legs and started fingering her cum-filled twat to the sight of Amaya jerking Callum off.

“Ughhh! Amaya….oohhh ...that feels amazing!” He cried out and as soon as he said that she let go, much to his slight annoyance, but thankfully he saw why and it made up for it. 

Amaya crawled around on her hands and knees placing herself between Rayla and Callum, the latter of which got a good view o f her supple well-toned womanly ass up close. Amaya had a few scars from battle around her toned body making her even more attractive than she already was. Callum’s eyes drifted from her firm round ass to her sopping pussy noticing she was very wet down there. The Military general looked at him from the side and spread her legs apart giving him a full view of her sex, then she reached under with her right hand spreading it open and showing him moist pink sex ready for him to fuck. She nodded her head basically telling him to fuck her already.

“*Gulp* Okay, Amaya ...boy you’re really pretty right now, you know.” Callum voiced nervously as he got behind his aunt marveling at her prime well-toned feminine body on all fours in position for him. His hands ran gently along her buttocks making her shiver just a little bit until he grabbed them around the edges of her hips steadily.

Guiding his member over to her open sex he pushed the head of it into her folds making the woman sigh quietly with eyes closed basking in the sinful pleasure of feeling her nephew’s cock go in. She bit down on her lip looking intoxicated in front of Rayla and felt Callum push himself even further inside sheathing his thick tender erection deep into her sopping warm insides.

“Hhhaaaaghh! Oohhh man, she's ...so tight! Ugghhk! And warm ...” Callum voiced feeling his aunt’s pussy squeeze him into her depths gently until he reached the surface of her cervix in one pushing. He took a moment to collect himself and endure the sensation of her warm slimy insides squeezing his penis tightly while pinching her toned butt. This older woman was definitely different from how Rayla felt, closing his eyes he basked in the splendor of his aunt’s pussy until he heard Rayla’s voice squeak out in a pleasurable way.

“Aaaaahhh….ohhhhh……!~” Rayla cried out in delirium wit her head tossing back onto the carpeted ground. Callum opened up his eyes to see his aunt’s head buried into Rayla’s legs sucking the creampied vaginal lips of Rayla’s pussy hungrily with her mouth. The woman had her arms wrapped around her light purple thighs keeping her muff grinding along her face as she fed on her, sucking out the sperm Callum left inside of it and gulping down in mid-process. 

Rayla looked like she was positively losing her mind to the sensation of the older woman eating her out. Her lips suckled gingerly on her folds and her tongue pushed inside to swirl around her sensitive young flesh gingerly. Amaya was indeed an expert in the human body alright, whether it be for combat purposes or because of experience with others she knew how to please the two young heroes like crazy. Speaking of which, Callum was so far caught up in the warm slimy bliss of his aunt’s pussy wrapping tightly around his length that he forgot about actually fucking her.

Feeling a bit silly he began to grab ahold of her pelvis and start slamming himself into her behind with tender hard thrusts. Amaya’s scarred muscular body began rocking back and forth to the motion of his movements, she mentally mewled and shuddered in pleasure as she felt Callum hit her deepest parts with his large dick. This she did while still sucking out his sperm into her mouth out from Rayla’s gaping pussy. And so, the three of them continued pleasuring each other in a three-way chain of giving and receive with Amaya receiving the hard pace fucking of her Nephew driving his dick into her at an accelerated rate making her moan loudly inside of her head. Her mouth was kept open in silent euphoria with eyes closed as she slammed her ass back into his waist fucking herself as he fucked her. Meanwhile Rayla continued to moan loudly in ragged breaths holding her face as she shuddered constantly in bliss at the feeling of Amaay’s mouth hungrily sucking on her pussy like there was no tomorrow. 

She aired out her delirious moans like crazy all while clutching the back of the human woman’s head with her right hand, Callum busied himself by bucking into his aunt’s body even faster making flesh-slapping noises fill up the entire room. He grunted loudly and touched her waist with his fingers as he felt Amaya’s folds tighten around him, obviously, she was getting just as turned on as he was and approaching climax steadily with Rayla still screaming out her lungs.

“Aaahhhh...aaahh…..aaahhhhh!~Ooohhh yess! Nhhghh!” Rayla moaned loudly and arched her chest upward while Amaya worked he head in between the elf’s legs gorging on her cum-filled cunt with delight.

Callum panted loudly as he fucked his Aunt raw nonstop with hardcore thrusting for what felt like fifteen minutes, eventually, he started feeling his balls begin to stiffen up ready to ejaculate directly inside of her body. Once again, he didn’t pause to consider that maybe cumming inside of her was a good idea, but alas he was blinded by lust...and now love for his late mother’s sister.

“Nngghhhh! I’m c-cumming! Oh crap I’m cumming!~” He cried out after beginning the rampant slams of his pelvis into toned buttocks telling Amaya in physical language that he was about to burst. She accepted this with a gleeful smile and hooked her legs up around Callum's thighs as he came to orgasm right after slamming into the hilt inside of her pussy.

He tossed his head back and let out a guttural growl of sensation with his eyes closed, his balls expanded and pumped cum into Amaya’s cunt immediately with Callum grinding himself into her rear. Thick potent ropes of seed flowed into the older woman’s pussy filling up every nook and cranny with nothing but pearly white. At the same time Rayla succumbed to the pleasure and came hard all over Amaya’s face, she held the woman’s mug into her mound tightly gushing nectar onto her tongue and lips as she came. Amaya herself felt the indulgent sinful pleasure of feeling Callum’s seed splash into her womb filling it up almost instantly with some making its way into her uterus. If she could moan audibly she’d be doing it like crazy with hearts in her eyes as she felt herself become impregnated by her loving dashing young nephew.

Together all three of them came in unison with each other for a staunch minute and a half, eventually dying down until all three were left panting sweaty messes. Callum finally became soft and pulled out of Amaya’s cunt with a slick wet plop of sperm gushing out of it. He laid back onto his backside and saw the two women crawl up to him each taking a side to cuddle with as they rested peacefully with each other in post-coitus. All of them were breathing laboriously, save for Amaya, as they took a few moments to recuperate with both girls cradling their bellies with affectionate smiles. Callum’s sperm swam deep into their cores, each woman had a few dozen or so of them locating an egg then making their contact. They will undoubtedly have his children now and neither of them were unhappy at the results.

Just then Rayla spoke up as she brought her face over to Callum’s neck running a hand along his chest with a smile.

“I…..I love you, Callum.” She confessed with blush on her face . she saw him turn his side to face and found her heart leaping when he smiled at her obviously feeling the same way.

“I love you too, Rayla. I think I kinda had a crush on you before this whole thing if I’m being honest.” He revealed making Rayla smirk before hitting him playfully on the chest. Just then Callum felt Amaya’s right hand reach over to guide his face over to see her. 

She made a hand gesture or two then formed a heart with her fingers telling him she loved him too.

“Yeah, I feel the same way, and not in the family way I mean, Aunt Amaya. I love you as well.” He added making the older woman blush as she crept her head closer so that she may rest it against the other side of his neck like Rayla was doing. 

‘Man ...maybe this was the treasure I was meant to find instead of that cube, eh dad?’ Callum thought to himself, feeling at home with both naked women cuddling with him on the carpeted floor of the Banther lodge.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued ...?**


	2. Moonlight Mating

  
  
  
  


**The Seduction Prince**

**Dragon Prince**

**For Pitt/By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Moonlight Mating**

**Claudia, Lujanne, Opeli**

  
  
  


******’

After the romp with Amaya and Rayla back at Banther’s lodge Callum accepted his mother’s foretold destiny for him and cemented how he felt for both women after making love to them several times that afternoon. The Prince of Katolis would have their hearts and become their one and only beloved with the promise of children being born in the near future, later both Rayla and Amaya came to an understanding about King Harrow’s assassination and the quest to return the Dragon King’s egg to its mother with hopes of stopping an oncoming war. This unfortunately meant they had to go their separate ways once more with Amaya returning to her chief post defending the fort border area that was getting hounded by SunFire Elves and Rayla staying with Callum and Ezran the entire way. Neither girl could confirm their pregnancy yet, but both had an inkling that they were indeed carrying his growing babies inside their bodies. 

Since then, the trio of Rayla, Callum, and Ezran continued their journey taking them across the ocean and through many human towns and features of nature looking for a way to get to Xadia. That is until the Dragon Egg became greatly endangered in health after accidentally falling into an icy lake. The ever-glowing shimmer of the surface started weakening in life force signaling it’s impending demise unless something was done. This led them to the summit of a mountain where a young girl named Ellis and her timberwolf partner introduced the trio to the great ‘Healer’ that made her wolven partner able to walk again after losing a leg. To both Rayla’s surprise and disappointment the healer turned out to be a simple Moon Shadow Elf, typically an illusionist mage whose appearance said all that needed to be said about the so-called ‘Miracle’ of healing that wolve; that it was false and a very slid illusion and nothing more. Her name was Lujanne and she welcomed all of them into the Moon Nexus, her home of secret mystical area she had kept hidden atop the mountain.

From there, Claudia and her brother Soren found them again, the former having discovered her true feelings for Callum herself after reading the letter sent by General Amaya regarding her sister’s vision. One that Claudia had experienced herself telling her that this was indeed destiny to finally happen. Reading more that the vision she shared with Amaya regarding Callum’s deceased mother she was informed that the great warrior along with the Elf named Rayla both shared a night of passionate lovemaking with Callum already changing their lives forever. Now, the ravenette wanted in on that action, seeing as how she always fancied Callum and saw this as her opportunity here in the Moon Nexus to cement her place with him.

******

***

Rushing over to where she saw those special magical flowers that’d serve her purpose Claudia, with a hard blush on her lovely face, quickly checked the area to make sure nobody was around to spot her. When the coast was clear she hastily undid her pants removing belt after belt until she could wrestle her tight dark pants free and unleash ‘that’ with a sigh and a shudder. Out fell her hardening magically-made six-inch male appendage attached to her groin directly above her moistening pussy below. She grew this entirely by accident when messing around with a Morning Brew potion she tried to master making, though the effects were temporary Claudia was still rife with urges needing to satiated right here and now.. 

“Ah, there we go. Uh, I’ve been feeling really pent-up lately ever since coming up this mountain, this girl’s due for some good old fashioned stress relief and boy am I glad to see those flowers exist here.” She said to herself looking over at a bizarre slew of flowers with wide-open smooth-looking mouths.

They were long like tentacles with some of them having phallic extensions that oozed a pleasure-inducing ooze from their soft barbs. Being green, slender, and long they each stood up about knee-high length with openings that could be mistaken for human mouths without teeth. Claudia saw that they were moistened on the inside of the interior making them the perfect yet debaucherous ‘Relief tool’ she needed to subdue her throbbing erection. She looked down at the appendage and wrapped her right hand around the surface squeezing her soft fingers around it gently and shuddering at her own touch. She had no balls and remarkably still had her own female organs like her pussy, ovaries, and womb despite feeling capable of ejaculating from the penis. It felt very sensitive and prone to pleasure when even being merely touched, Claudia knew the effects were temporary for her, but she at least hoped they were also that way for her brother Soren who now turned into a buxom hourglass-figured girl she named ‘Sora’. 

‘Hope she’ll be fine with being a girl from now on since I’m not super sure it can be reversed. At least she has the biggest rack I’ve ever seen, that she can be proud of. Now then…’ Claudia drifted over to the flower with dick firmly in hand ready to pleasure herself in front of it. 

Once she was up close and personal her eyes lit up when seeing the magical flower known as ‘Fellatus’ move towards her magically-made penis. It opened up it’s salivated opening like a mouth tasting itself at the sight of delicious meat and reached forward. With a sudden lunge, it latched its soft slimy mouth onto the head of Claudia’s futanari cock making her tense up with a reddened face and shudder blissfully as she felt it beginning to suckle gently on her dick.

“Uuuuhhhh!~ Aaaghh…...ohh that feels so good!” She sighed to herself with eyes going cross feeling the suctions of the flower beginning to increase in pacing. Loud suckling noises started filling the air and she felt the slimy orifice suckle more deeply on her penis planting a few more inches of it directly between its squishy green lips. 

Claudia never felt so good in all her life and wound up closing her eyes in blissful relaxation as she pushed her pelvis forward letting it suck even more of her meat inside to the point it was three-fourths inside of the slimy orifice.. 

*Shhupp sshupp sshupp sshuppp!*

She mewled happily with a sigh as she felt it suck even harder making her stiffen up inside of its mouth. It was easily the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt and it helped take her mind off the letter General Amaya sent to her regarding the ‘Vision’ and announcement of hers and Callum’s newfound relationship. Claudia honestly didn’t know what to feel in regard to that proposal based on a vision from his late mother Sarai, but she knew her feelings for him to be true and upright. 

‘Callum ...I...I do like him, a lot and ...wow it’s just crazy to think she wants me included in this destined harem of theirs that’s now growing. She might even be pregnant with his own child and she’s his aunt of all people, maybe ...it was meant to be with me as well? Nnghhh…! Ooh that’s soooo good!’ Her thoughts went back to the flower sucking off her magical dick making her blind with pleasure as she leaned further back allowing it to take more of her cock into its mouth.

The sucking noises continued unabated with Claudia too distracted to notice a blushing Callum creeping up behind her body. He tiptoed quietly and gulped down his earlier anxiety knowing that he was here on behalf of his Aunt Amaya’s letter. 

‘Alright, Claudia, time to fulfill a longtime dream of mine; having sex with you. I still can’t believe Aunt Amaya wanted to include Claudia among other women in on this thing we’re doing. I don't mind it for some reason, but--’ He was distracted when noticing that his pants pitched a tent meaning he was very excited to take care of Claudia like he did his aunt and Rayla. ‘I'm just glad Ezran was escorted back home with that Corvus guy, he’s definitely going to not want to see this when training to be a king after all.’

Callum quietly undid the band of his pants letting it slip off exposing his footlong steel-hard member in all its glory. A dabble of precum coated the tip as he snuck behind Claudia’s exposed rear idolizing her supple bubble buttocks in all its frosty glory. The girl may be kooky and energetic, but she was the sexiest dark mage in all of Katolis and Callum had long been pining after her. He notices the bizarre plant thing that was currently sucking off what he assumed to be a magically-made dick making her moan hotly in rising euphoria as it did so. Claudia leaned forward now extending her scrumptious ass out to him while practically hugging the plant’s head into her lap feeling it suck even harder around her thing. Callum now saw her tight-looking teenage pussy practically being offered to him with soft velvet lips oozing with arousal.

He quickly got in behind her and crept up on the girl grabbing ahold of her hips with one hand startling Claudia into noticing him. She whipped her head to the side in a split second surprise when felt her nether lips spread apart welcoming his thick member into its folds furthering the pleasure she was currently feeling! 

*Slllprrpt!*

“Uuuu Ahhh ...!~ C-Callum?! What are you--nghhhh! Oohhh yeahh ...!~” Claudia shrieked out in both surprise and pleasure as she felt the Prince’s member slide right in headfirst inside of her sensitive spongy pussy from behind. Claudia felt her eyes go even more cross-eyed as she felt her tongue spill out of her mouth giving her an ahegao expression on her face. Her body quivered intensely with sensitivity and pleasure as she felt her womanhood being spread widely by welcoming Callum’s thick dick into her depths!

“Aaaaghh hhhhhhh~ Callum! Mnnghh!~” She cried out again in euphoria while being bent over and placed on her knees with hands pressing into the ground in doggystyle position. The plant continued to stay latched on to her penis sucking the head of it more excitedly while making her feel pleasure from that end while Callum gave it to her in the other. 

“Mnnghhh, so tight...so silky…..Claudia….!~” He gasped and felt the girl’s folds tightening around his length while seeing her beginning to breathe raggedly in hot loud breaths.

Claudia felt like her body was being filled with all the most pleasant feelings in the world that no Dark Magic spell could ever give her. She turned her face to the side seeing the love of her life flash her a confident and charming smile at her while grabbing her chest into his hands and fondling her tits with his fingers through her dark clothing. She wished she had shed her upper layer now so that he could feel up her titties while fucking her, but settled for whimpering and enjoying the sensation of Callum’s pelvis now slamming into her buttocks sheathing as much of his massive lenth into her quim as humanly possible. Claudia felt it go right up to her cervix making her walls throb with elation as he bottomed out of her with sweet sweet gusto. 

“Nothing between my dick and your babymaker, Claudia? Don't tell me you used some of your toys to pleasure yourself to me until now?” Callum guessed with a coy smile making her blush heavily as he began to push into her ass even harder making her body sway forward then backward in gentle passionate repetition. Her pussy squelched tightly as he sucked in his length feeling it groove out her inner muscles while pounding against the entry of her cervix, for Claudia it was pure agony in the pleasurable sense.

The sounds of bodies slapping together now filled the air just outside the Gazebo of the Moon Nexus, Claudia’s and Callum’s moans combined with the frenzied sucking noises the plant made were all the music that could be heard right at this very moment. This brought the attention of one very aroused Moon Shadow Elf to them leaving to her watching them go at it from behind with a sly smile.

“Yeah….! Hghhh! Callum...please...don't stop. Uh uh uh uh uhhhh! Please never stop! You...feel so good inside of me right now.” She breathed out with her face looking frazzled with strands of dark hair splashing across her forehead and cheeks. 

She looked at him the side again seeing him pumping his waist rapidly into her tight teenage body from behind making her buttcheeks smash into his groin over and over again in hard raucous slaps of flesh. Grunting quietly she raised one of her hands up to gently grab hold of his neck and pull him down closely to her sweet cherry lips.

“I won’t stop, Claudia. Not with you, nor Aunt Amaya, nor Rayla...everyone will be given the special treatment by me. I love you, Claudia.~” Callum whispered making her heart soar up inside of her chest. She whimpered with a smile then engaged his lips in a fierce lip-sucking exchange after she closed her eyes in happiness. The pair began to make out passionately with Callum continuing to pummel his member deep intto her vaginal depths, the plant kept suction going determined to wring out the tasty milk Claudia’s magical penis had to offer.

“Mmmmhhh.~” Claudia mewled into his mouth savoring the sensation of his lips curdling along her own in an expert fashion. Callum hummed blissfully into Claudia’s mouth feeling her tongue wrap around his own in a seasoned fashion. Saliva mingled and the girl tasted the prince with utmost gusto and glee, her pussy vibrated as it felt the thunderous pounding so his member pushing up into the barrier of her cervix. “Mmh mh mh mh mh mhmnnghh!~”

The flesh-slapping noises grew even louder with Callum channeling all his pent-up sexual aggression into Claudia’s body. It had been a long, hard journey between Banther Lodge and arriving here at the Moon Nexus, and since then he’s had very little time to fool around with Rayla with Ezran often being nearby. Growling in arousal and feeling his member stiffen up inside of her pussy Callum continued both groping Claudia’s C-up sized titties through her clothing fondling them around in circles while ravaging her womanhood raw with his dick when the plant continued to suck hungrily on her penis. The girl was in a pure miasma of intense orgasmic pleasure right now and loving it. They rutted together in fervent position while making out for a few more minutes until they heard a pair of footsteps grab their attention to someone standing in front of them. 

“My oh my, you two look like you’re having lots of fun. He hehe.~” Lujanne the Moon Shadow Elf and master of Illusions said with a smile as she undid the hem of her own pants releasing an equally long erection sprouted above her female sex with a pair of thick caramel-colored balls attached to the basin. 

Claudia and Callum booth looked pleasantly surprise and saw the older woman start shedding off the rest of her clothing becoming naked in all her light brown-colored glory. Despite her assumed age and appearance she had a prime womanly body complete with wide hips and voluptuous DD-cup sized tits bouncing loosely from her chest. Callum actually became more aroused when seeing her undress making Claudia feel his member pushing into her womb gently through her cervix.

“Nnghh...aahh...aahhh….M-Miss Lujanne ...you too?” Claudia breathed with face scrunching up elation as she felt her appendage beginning to throb telling her she was ready to cum hard. 

“Not exactly, you see my race, particularly my clan all have these here and we use them for grandiose relief when without a sexual partner, Claudia. While they are permanent they are also magically imbued to give great pleasure while keeping out femininity. I’m still able to get pregnant as a result, my first three wives have had no complaints about this regardless. But right now…..” Lujanne trailed off and gently pushed her pelvis up to the teenage girl’s face nudging her cherry sweet lips apart with the dark pink head of her futanari cock. “....suck me off until Callum cums inside of you. Then, it’s my turn.”

With a push of her pelvis Lujanne slipped her long light brown penis past the girl’s lips sheathing the head as well as a few inches inside of Claudia’s waiting mouth. 

*Shhlrrpp!*

“MMnnghhh! Mhh mhh mh mhm hmmhmm!” Claudia moaned with eyes closing tight while Callum simply kept bucking himself into her ass sheathing his entire penis inside of her pussy and feeling her walls clamp down around him. 

Lujanne bit down on her bottom lip and leaned backwards while standing, she grabbed the back of Claudia’s head pushing her further onto her penis until all of it was inside her slimy oral cavern. 

“Uuuggghhh! Oohhhh my! This feels amazingly splendid, suck harder on it, girl! Nnghh!” Lujanne roared out as she humped Claudia’s face with her pelvis making all of her dick push down the younger girl’s throat in constant face-fucking traction. Claudia kept her lips sealed around the shaft feeling it push into the back of her mouth constantly gagging her from speaking let alone moan, but she was falling in love with the act while being sucked off and fucked all at the same time.

So she settled for closing her eyes tightly while letting all around her do with her body as they will. Callum bucked hard into her rear sheathing his monster of a length directly into her teenage babymaker, she could feel him beginning to throb telling her he was about to cum.

“Hhhhh! Aahhhh….Claudia….! I’m getting close!” He announced with balls throbbing intensely as they slipped into her nether lips like clockwork. 

Meanwhile the plant between her creamy pale legs throated more of her dick with intense suction creating a lot of ooze that salivated from its mouth. Claudia, in turn, felt her appendage beginning to stiffen up inside of telling her she was ready to cum at a moment's notice. Lastly, Lujanne practically ground her pelvis into her face fucking her mouth languidly in messy sloppy thrusts, her egg-shaped pair of caramel-colored balls smacked into Claudia’s chin making her wince as she goggled cock like a champion. Loud flesh slapping noises alongside moistening slurping noises escalated to the point all three of them reached their fever pitch and came together all at once!

“Ughhh! Aaaaah….aaaaaghhhhh!” Lujanne howled out loudly as she slammed her waist directly into Claudia’s face feeling her balls quiver and her shaft swell up as she sent a thick juicy payload of sperm down the young girl’s throat. 

Claudia opened her eyes up to see the surface of the brown elf’s body rolling into her nostrils in languid motion, filling up her throat with thick amounts of delicious seed as she tried swallowing everything down her mouth. Meanwhile, she felt Callum draw himself back to the tip then slam all the way back into her quivering ass sheathing all of his steel-hard length directly into her womb and shuddering with a monumental climax.

“Hgghhhh! Here it comes, Claudia!” He shouted with clenched teeth as his balls throbbed and his shaft sent thick amounts of extremely potent ejaculate up into Claudia’s fertile womb inseminating her indefinitely. 

*Throb...throb….throb!*

“Mn ghhmm! *Calluuummm….!*” She gargles around Lujanne’s cock while feeling the prince’s seed fill out her entire womb in no time flat leading to excess amounts of it coursing through her insides likely implanting the seed of their baby as we speak. Claudia came hard after a few seconds, feeling his sperm cake her insides white, both her pussy squelch with orgasm as did her magical penis throb with ejaculation feeding the plant currently still sucking on it.

All around the trio an air of hot breathy moans and gasps came out with Claudia taking in cum from two different places at the same time; both her uterus and her stomach, while feeding the dick-sucking plant her seed with thick gouts of it overflowing its supposed stomach. She moaned and writhed uncontrollably in bliss enduring her tremendous orgasm for all but a few more minutes until she was spent. 

Callum pulled out of her pussy and saw her quivering lips ooze thick amounts of his seed likely meaning she was already pregnant with his baby. He then saw Claudia’s head slump down onto the ground once Lujanne let go of her and revealed her semi-flaccid futa penis oozing cum as she wore a smile of satisfaction on her face. The plant plopped off of Claudia’s member now that she had gone flaccid and collapsed on the grassy floor wearing a delirious smile on her lips. It was obvious she had a grand time being fucked by Callum, sucked off the tentacle plant, then having to blow Lujanne all at once. One thought came to her mind as she rested in the green; she could get used to this and adored the fact she might be having Callum’s baby in the near future.

“*huff...huff ...huff ...! Oh my that was spectacular! I think you yourself did quite a number on her, Prince Callum. If anything I think she’ll be happy to have your baby in the future, as will I…..right now.” Lujanne purred as she traced her fingers around her tits taking them into her hands and squeezing them before Callum’s starstruck eyes with a naughty smile on her face.

His member started perking up instantly upon seeing it and as much as he wanted to indulge in the elder Elf’s body he had to put Claudia somewhere safe so that she doesn’t get a cold.

“I…*Gulp*....definitely want to have a piece of that body. For a gal your age, you still have it going on, but first I think we need to put Claudia to sleep. I don't;t want to leave her out on the ground like this…..while we do the do.” He suggested and Lujanne smiled affectionately and nodded in agreement.

“Of course, here...let me help.” 

******

After both of them wrapped Claudia around in a blanket then carried her off to a bed somewhere inside one of the living buildings Callum was guided by Lujanne over to a hilltop at the highest point of the Moon Nexus while still naked. The older woman now had a fully erect futa penis standing at attention as she pointed to the ground telling him to lay down and sit back. He obeyed her albeit a bit nervously and shed off his clothing so as not to dirty them, Lujanne marveled at his youthful physique and growing muscle but kept more of her focus on his large thickening penis as it bobbed with every step he takes. 

He placed himself in the center of a grassy field at the hilltop and noticed they were surrounded by more tentacle flowers now raising up high around them with some of them leaning in the direction of Lujanne’s body. Callum looked to her for an answer and saw the brown woman push out her ass shaking it gently with a playful smile before spreading her legs wide.

“That’s right, these little fellas here are for extra spice with what I’m about to do with you, Callum. They used to only be for self-pleasure since I live alone in this place protecting it for ages, but now...that’s changed. Your mother’s vision, the one I shared with her told me of this destiny to share with you the love you have for all these women. And you can bet I’m going to join in like our dear friend Claudia just did, so relax ...and enjoy me, Prince.~” She purred and brought her tongue around her lips in a seductive fashion as she lowered herself down above Callum’s waist preparing to mount her pussy directly with her ass sticking out even more.

‘S-so...round and perfect! That butt of yours is just hypnotic.~’ He mused feeling his member twitch with increasing hardness as Lujanne lowered herself down onto the head of his penis feeling it slip into her mature dark velvet folds making the woman shudder blissfully while her futa penis twitched excitedly from the front. 

“Uuuaaghhh…..haaaaghhh!~ Oohhh my….! Nnghh….that’s it, come here, boys.” She called out to the trio of tentacle plants closest to her. They extended like vine whips towards her with one being a phallic plant oozing an appendage from its mouth while the other two simply had salivating mouths ready to suck and feed off her.

Callum watched with growing intrigue as Lujanne felt the lower tentacle plant wrap its greens lips around her dick sucking it into her moist cavern making her shudder sharply with excitement. He felt her insides tighten around his length as it sunk into her pussy even further causing him to wince. The prince clenched his teeth and brought his hands up to Lujanne’s brown buttocks grabbing each cheek into his hands making her shudder even more while she wriggles.

“NNghhh…..!” She whimpered and tossed him a playful wink from over the shoulder before feeling one of the other plants reach over to her chest with mouths gaping open. It split its own head into two new separate ones making it appear like a two-headed monster ready to feed off her. Lujanne watched as both sets of mouths latched onto her perky brown nipples sucking in globs of her breasts into their moist slimy mouths. She leaned her head back a bit with mouth gaping open in a hot collection of breaths and moans. 

*Sshllprr sshlppp shllprrp!*

“Hnggghhh! Aaaaahh hhhhhhh yesss! This is the Destiny I’ve been waiting for, feeling your magnificent penis inside of me, Callum, as well as getting treated from my little friends here. It’s all so incredible ...I love you ...!” She breathed out when looking over her right shoulder at him with a flustered yet loving smile.

“...*Huff...huff*....I love you too, I...nnghh ...love all of you!” He let out making Lujanne’s cheeks blush red as she pushed herself down further onto his waist sheathing his entire length into her mature snatch and feeling it knocking on her cervix. As soon as it hit her G-spot Lujanne let out another orgasmic shriek until she felt the third and final tentacle plant slide it’s oozing barbed ‘penis’ directly into her gaping mouth. 

*Shhrrrppp!*

“Mmmhnghhh!~ Mhhmmmm…*Sllpr ssllpp shllrrpp*” Lujanne whimpered and howled as she gagged on the third tentacle plant’s cock languidly with lips sucking tightly around it. Her body undulated along Callum’s young waist savoring the effect of his member cleaving into her pussy in loud gushing movements. 

He moaned loudly behind clenched teeth as Lujanne began riding him in earnest slamming her voluptuous ass up and down in loud raucous bounces. Loud skin-slapping sounds of bodies meeting together soon filled the air, Lujanne kept on sucking the third tentacle cock hungrily with eyes closed and lips feeling it slide into her throat with back and forth passion. She tasted the unique nectar that squirted out from it’s head filling her throat with the sweet taste of honey while also fucking her mouth. It was the perfect combination for her. Lujanne’s tits were being fed to the pair of tentacle plants now sucking voraciously on her nipples even harder giving her even more pleasure as she rode the boy with gusto. Her penis was being sucked like her tits but with the first tentacle plant pushing itself to the hilt until its green ivy lips meshed with Lujanne’s groin sucking the thick of her penis with plenty of energy. Like how Claudia was experiencing earlier Lujanne was feeling great heaps of sexual pleasure from all around, the only thing missing was attention to her ass which Callum now thought of helping with.

“Nghh aaah aaah aaahhhnnghh! M-Miss Lujanne….hgnnhhh!....Okay ...let's see how you like this.” He grunted and squeezed the brown elve’s buttocks tightly between his fingers making her whimper even more loudly while the third plant continued fucking her mouth. 

Her body undulated more wildly with buttocks swaying along his waist while he fucked her, Callum noticed her reaction to his touch and decided to go even further. With a smirk he raised his right hand then slammed it down hard on Lujanne’s right buttcheek making her body tense up and whimper with a loud squeal of ecstasy behind the tentacle raping her face.

“Mmnnghhh!~” She shuddered and felt the stinging soreness of her ass titillate her even further. 

‘Bingo!’ Callum thought to himself with triumph as he slapped his hand down on Lujanne’s ass yet again making her body undulate violently with intense stimulation. 

*Spank!*

“Nghhhh!*” She moaned again with eyes squeezing tight feeling her folds coil around Callum’s member as he sundered into her waist in unison with her bouncing.

*Spank spank spank!*

“Unnnhhh! Aaahhhh aaahhhhh!~” Her screams were muffled from the plant and Lujanne felt her insides boil with insane levels of sexual pleasure. She felt her cervix beginning to squeeze Callum’s length with an upcoming orgasm.

The boy prince moaned leisurely behind his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the mature woman’s pussy begin to milk his member in climax. He saw Lujanne bounce around on his waist wildly with tits flopping around while being sucked by the tentacle plants still, her folds coiled tightly around his member as it pushed into her womb leading to his own orgasm right after. She let out a blissful muffled scream of ecstasy as she came into the bottom-most plant at the same time she felt Callum’s seed begin squirting into her womb!

Lujanne lowered her body at an angle so that she could feel all of the young human boy’s penis drive into her sex even deeper while she slammed her pelvis down upon his waist in wild undulating passion! Her cheeks jiggled and her folds squelched, her womb filled up to capacity with thick gouts of sperm likely leading to her full impregnation by way of a human boy’s penis. The long starved Moon Shadow Elf never felt anything like at all and relished in the miasma of orgasmic ecstasy right there under the light of the bright blue moon!

Just then the third tentacle plant broke out of Lujanne’s mouth allowing her to lunge backwards with her chest arching up into the air as her body shivered in ecstasy. She let out another delirious howl of mind-bending pleasure as she felt Callum’s seed fill her to the brink allowing for the Blue Moon Arcana symbol to appear around her navel at that exact same moment. Just then, when she came inside of the plant gingerly sucking on her penis Lujanne’s seed caused it to glow bright blue and evolve once it had broken off of sucking her dick.

With a loud wet plop of saliva and moistness it tumbled back into its original place and blossomed into a bright blue Lunar Rose right after. Callum meanwhile came and came again inside of Lujanne’s older pussy making her stomach bulges up a bit until he finally stopped. When he did a thick sludge of sperm came oozing out of her gaping snatch right as she fell back to cuddle at the boy’s side with a peaceful smile on her face.

“That….*huff huff...huff*....was incredible! You actually remind me of my three wives a long time ago, they were just as insatiable as you, you know.” Lujanne purred lovingly as she huddled her naked brown body next to his lighter-skinned one.

“Thank you, I aim to please ...heh ...c'mere, you gorgeous older lady.~” Callum groaned pleasantly as he cupped her round ass into his right hand as she curled up on his side. 

The stench of sex was in the air with sperm oozing out of Lujanne’s now flaccid cock as well as her gaping pussy, she cradled her stomach lovingly knowing full well the seed of life was now sowed into her womb with Callum’s baby now growing inside of her like it did Claudia. She nestled her face closely to his neck feeling his head rest under chin, Lujanne looked over at the glowing Blue Lunar Rose feeling it be a sign of new life as well as new start beginning for her and her lover.

‘I wonder what Ezran is up to since he went back home.’ Callum thought as he admired Lujanne’s naked lustrous brown skin pressing into him.

*****

Back in the Throne Room of Katolis…

  
  


*Sshhpp sshppp shppp slllrppp!*

“Mmmhmm!~” Opeli, the blonde otherly regent of the Royal Family, moaned as she hungrily dug her face into the lap of the young fourteen-year-old prince Ezran currently sitting on the throne. His light brown dick plunged into her slick warm hungry mouth while her tongue slithered around it in the pleasurable of ways.

“Hnhh ...Miss Opeli….oh man that feels amazing! Nngh.~” Ezran moaned with eyes closed tight and breaths coming out of his mouth as he leaned back in his father’s chair enjoying the slimy suction of the blonde lady’s mouth swallowing his length.

Opeli looked up at young Ezran’s face with wide blue eyes sparkling with adoration as well as lust as she squeezed her lips tightly around his cock hoping to ingest that royal seed of your already. They were alone in the throne room with no guards around, nor Bait to watch the scene unfold between, just them both with Opeli in her robe like always with her DD-cup sized titties swishing around behind her tight clothing. Her older womanly body was prostrated between the teenage king’s legs sucking him off with enthusiasm.

“Mmhh mhhmm.~” She muffled and bobbed her head even faster sucking him off with glee and feeling his shaft beginning to swell up inside of her hungry throat. Ezran reached down to grab hold of her face and yell out in ecstasy as he came in large thick spurts down the blonde woman’s mouth!

“Ugh! Here it comes….aahhh!~” The young lad moaned loudly as he felt his essence leave his balls to travel down the woman's esophagus. She wriggled her face into his crotch determined to drain every last drop dry before she pulled off of him.

When she did she opened up her mouth showing him a pool of seed nestled deep inside of her gullet before closing it and swallowing everything down in a loud gulp. 

“Hmmm, will that be all, King Ezran?” She asked hopeful while licking her lips. Ezran could only smile and shake his head ‘No’ with the aim to do more with that woman’s naked body.

“No, not yet, bend over for me now.”

**To be continued**

**End of Chapter**

  
  


This has been for Pitt. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
